El vestido
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Estando solo en casa, una idea se pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué las mujeres se mostraban tan atraídas por los vestidos? Leve RenxJeanne. Travestismo :'D


Hola a todos! acá yo con mis ideas locas, esta vez se me ocurrió poner a Ren en una pequeña "aventura" Advierto que a quien no le guste ver chicos travestidos pues, mejor se aleje de aquí : D

**El vestido.**

Y de repente, cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo en casa.

La enorme y acogedora mansión de la familia Tao era sin duda imponente, un lugar amplio y extenso en donde se podía descansar, y pasar tiempo de calidad en familia. O eso pensaba Ren de su hogar.

El pequeño Men estaba en esos momentos en Japón, en la casa de los Asakura para ser mas específicos, era de esperarse que fuera un chico bastante serio y bien portado, cuando estaba en casa su comportamiento era propio de un buen chico. Educado y hasta cierto punto adorable y buena compañía. No era tan escandaloso como otros niños de su edad, pero sin duda su ausencia se notaba al instante.

Y un suspiro por parte de Ren se hizo notar en aquella habitación vacía, había terminado los pendientes de trabajo y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en casa... solo.

En cuanto a Jeanne , había salido a hacer algunas compras hacía ya un rato.

No era una mujer que comprara por capricho, pero hacía un hermoso día y un par de lindos y frescos vestido mas en su guardaropa no le caerían nada mal.

Entonces el Tao encontrándose solo, se puso de pie, alejándose de su enorme escritorio digno de un ejecutivo, y se estiró un poco, mirando sin querer el armario de su ahora esposa.

¿Por qué las mujeres se mostraban tan atraídas por los vestidos? Por un momento esa interrogante pasó por su cabeza, recordando incluso como la chica pelirrosa de la pensión Asakura y Jeanne intercambiaron vestuarios una vez, ciertamente parecían fascinadas.

_-Mhhh, son solo pedazos de tela ...con detalles femeninos y esas cosas...-_ Agrego en voz alta para si mismo, al momento de acercarse un poco mas y abrir el gran armario color plata.

Examinó un poco los vestidos de su mujer, ya se los había visto todos, o al menos la mayoría.

Había algunos muy elegantes, otros mas sencillos pero igualmente bonitos. Siempre que los miraba, le daba la impresión de que sería muy comodo ir por la vida vistiendo cosas así.

Miró entonces de reojo su elegante traje negro con corbata y dejó salir un suspiro un tanto molesto. Definitivamente no era facil ser un hombre de negocios, y menos un Tao.

Entonces, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se despojó de su vestimenta con rapidez, si algo le había enseñado la vida es que no hay que dejar pasar las oportunidades, y bien, casa sola + vestidos a la mano = hazlo ahora o quédate con las ¿extrañas? ganas.

Se acomodó el delicado vestido rosa pálido con cuidado, era demasiado listo como para dejar evidencias, así que se tomo su tiempo, acomodó su larga cabellera con cuidado y se arreglo un poco de los hombros. Casi estaba listo, pero había un pequeño detalle faltante: el cierre.

La parte de atrás debía subirse el cierre, así que trató poco a poco de subírselo y de una vez por todas terminar con esto, si Jeanne llegaba y lo encontraba quien sabe en que tipo de líos se podía meter, sin olvidar su orgullo de hombre...

Ciertamente lucía esplendido. La delgadez de su cuerpo y la exquisitez de sus facciones, los ojos ámbar que resaltaban , y su larguísimo y brillante cabello.

Mientras seguía ocupado en la maniobra arriesgada de subir el cierre o morir en el intento, no se dio cuenta de que la dueña de aquella prenda de vestir ya había llegado, maravillada con la escena y sacando discretamente su celular desde su escondite para hacer solo una pequeña e inocente foto. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de contener una pequeña risita, y entonces en cuclillas se fue de el lugar de los hechos.

Sin duda alguna era una foto que debía enviar a los amigos de Ren, después de todo a ella le gustaba compartir... y bueno, debía admitirlo, sin duda alguna ahora Ren si que se tomaría la molestia de acompañarla de compras cuando ella se lo pidiera.

Una pequeña e inocente foto, para una pequeña e inocente venganza por no acompañarla y poner de excusa el trabajo.

Fin~

Notas finales: Es la primera vez que escribo algo que se le acerque al RenxJeanne... xDu

Y la verdad es que aún no asimilo a esta pareja, pero bueno... a Ren siempre lo adoraré y seré partidaria de HoroxRen x'D nada más para aclararlo ...pero ultimadamente...¡hay que tomar siempre las cosas con humor! ¿O no? xDD Saludos :')


End file.
